


Anchor

by kittenwrath



Series: Furry Love [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Biting, Breeding, F/M, Furry, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Mild Blood, Pain, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: This story is a continuation of 'His'.  Now that you belong to him, it's time he claimed you.
Relationships: Cat Rick/Original Female Character, Cat Rick/Reader, Kitty Rick/Original Female Character, Kitty Rick/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Furry Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603141
Kudos: 24





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story was originally contained in a large Rick fic archive post called "Gruff but Tender". That large archive post has been deleted and all the stories have been re-posted separately. Thanks!

In the weeks following the day Rick had gifted me the tag necklace, it became increasingly clear that it, indeed, meant much more than he’d initially let on. Rick had always treated me special; was uncharacteristically kind to me in comparison to everyone else. But, I’d always chalked it up to his need for an unwavering, nonthreatening companion and – as his pet – that’s exactly what I was. I didn’t judge him or withhold affection or question his motives. What would be the point? He took care of me and provided for me and made me feel special. Our relationship, if it could be classified as such, was unlike anything I’d ever experienced and at this point, there was no going back. I was his, now and forever. 

But, after willingly accepting the tag without question, his demeanor changed; shifted to something more… _intense_. Now, this wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Much to the contrary; it was a delightful surprise. However, it was an _adjustment_ – as much for him as it was for me.

It didn’t happen right away. I think even _he_ had to come to terms with the decision he’d made and so, for several days following, he actually seemed a bit distant. Deep down, I knew this was a serious display for him, so I gave him his space. Then, one evening as I was preparing dinner while anticipating his arrival, he ambushed me. Being more feline than man, he’s certainly equipped with the ability to stalk in the shadows and pounce when the time is right. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” I screamed, the metal spatula clattering to the ceramic tile as he wrapped his deceivingly strong arms around me from behind and yanked me back from the stove. Before I knew it, he’d clamped his jaw around my neck and was coaxing me toward the living room. Finally realizing what was transpiring, I’d relaxed only slightly as my mind reeled. Why had he attacked me like that? He’d never handled me so roughly before. Was he upset with me? Had I done something wrong? Before I could adequately voice any of these concerns, however, he’d man handled – or rather, _cat handled?_ – me toward the sofa, pushed me down and continued to position me until I was prone below him; on my knees with my chest and face pressed to the cushions. And, he arched his body above mine, grinding his groin to my ass in a way that made my head swim. 

“Rick?” I asked, my voice wavering and breathy in a mixture of fear and excitement. _Excitement?_

“Mmm,” was his only reply, his mouth still clamped around the juncture of my neck and shoulder, as his paw-like hands glided over the front of my thighs; his sharp claws smoothly grazing the fabric of my leggings on the down stroke. And, the further they traveled toward my knees, the firmer his chest pressed to my back. And, the firmer his chest pressed to my back, the more his sensual purr rumbled and vibrated through me and I suppressed a moan as it spread to each of my fingers and toes.

_“Riiick.”_ This time, his name tumbled from my lips as a sigh when he unclamped his jaw and lapped at my indented, inflamed skin with his textured tongue. Then, as abruptly as he’d captured me, he released me completely and was gone. Rising up on my knees, I scanned the living room, but he was nowhere to be found. Cautiously, I searched the remainder of the house as well, to no avail. He’d left. Feeling extremely confused and slightly hurt, I picked at the dinner I’d prepared for the both of us until it went cold. Dumping what was left on my plate in the trash; I wrapped the remainder, placed it in the fridge and went to bed.

That night and the following day were uneventful. I didn’t see Rick at all, but that wasn’t entirely uncommon. As a member of the council guard, he could be gone for days at a time. Usually, he’d let me know when to expect him back but sometimes, it would slip his mind and that was okay. I always knew he’d return to me eventually. But after what had transpired, I felt I could no longer be certain. 

———- 

I was lounging in the armchair while chatting with friends online when he casually strolled through the front door. It was early afternoon and I hadn’t the slightest clue on when he’d be home, so I looked a mess. Closing my laptop, I attempted to smooth my fingers through my ratty air as I caught him eyeing me from the foyer. 

“Rick! I, um, didn’t know you’d be home.” I could feel the blush flushing my cheeks both from embarrassment and from the memory of our last encounter invading my thoughts. 

“I-I-I’ve got leave for a few days,” he offered in reply before pulling one of his leather gloves off with his teeth and stuffing it in the front pocket of his uniform jacket. Then, he proceeded to lick the back of his paw-like hand before swiping in behind one pointy ear. I always loved when he’d do that and so I watched in rapt attention as he licked and swiped again, behind the opposite ear. 

I wanted to go to him; wrap him in my welcoming embrace as I usually did when I hadn’t seen him for days. But, still, there was a thick tension in the air that I couldn’t quite place. Again, the memory of his rough treatment and subsequent sudden disappearance permeated my mind and I was transfixed; frozen in place by the agony of uncertainty. Always observant, he could sense my hesitation and closed the distance between us in two long strides, taking me in his arms as roughly as before and I tensed, anticipating his sharp teeth on my tender flesh once more. But, no – instead of teeth, it was his tongue; sliding along the small red dots he’d branded me with prior while nuzzling his damp nose to the ticklish spot behind my ear. 

“Wha – what’s wrong, my pet?” he literally purred. My knees transformed into jelly and threatened to buckle beneath me and, when I began to slide from his embrace, he tightened his hold, cupped my ass – his claws poking through my jeans to make contact with flesh – and hoisted me up. Instinctively, my legs closed around his waist, my arms flew around his neck and I tucked my head under his chin as he carried me toward his bedroom. 

What on earth was happening? And, why was I so excited? Yes, we cuddled and shared affection on a regular basis. That was not unusual. We even did so in my bed on several occasions. Sometimes, he’d even sleep with me when I asked. But, we’d never _ever_ done so in _his_ room – in _his_ bed. 

But, now, here we were. I’d only been in his room a handful of times and I found my eyes roaming the plain white walls and the impeccably arranged belongings on his dresser and the crisp spare uniform hanging from a hook on the closet door. He was a true military man, through and through – never a thing out of place. 

Except for me.

When he tossed me to the mattress unceremoniously, the collision mussed up his bedspread and I wondered if he’d scald me. Silly, since it had been his craftsmanship. However, being the pet of this ‘relationship’ meant that I would bend myself over backward to please him and was content to do so – my adoration of him so absolute.

Still lost in my thoughts, I came back to the moment at hand with a start when the bed dipped below me and Rick began crawling his way toward me, the look on his face something akin to hunger and, again, that sense of excitement set me alight like a Christmas tree. 

Excitement? Or… _arousal?_

Just then, Rick had managed to crawl his way up my body and we were now nose to nose, staring at one another eye to eye. And, I balked.

“Rick,” I pleaded, placing my palms flat on his chest to keep him from lowering further. “Rick, let me up.”

“Why?” he asked, wrapping his paw-like hands around my limp wrists; moving to pin them above my head as he draped his body atop mine and pressed his soft, furry muzzle to the shell of my ear. “My pet,” he purred the words once more as he nudged my legs apart by wedging his between them. “My precious girl. You – y-y-you’re mine now, remember?” 

I hitched a breath as one of his paws released my wrists to sensually drag down my neck, across my collar bone, toward my sternum, to finally settle on the delicate silver chain containing the flat, round pendant. Yes, I was his. I’d accepted him willingly and fully and my body was responding to that promise as my thighs wrapped around his hips and pulled them flush with mine. 

_Holy shit, he has an erection,_ I thought and I giggled when the reality of this situation hit me like a sack of bricks to the skull. I hadn’t the foggiest clue what I was getting myself into. My knowledge of his feline/man anatomy was limited to only what I could see when he wore either his uniform or his pajamas. Running through what I _did_ know, I noted that his tongue didn’t possess the sandpaper or needle like quality that I had initially expected. It was textured, yes, but the feel of it wasn’t unpleasant in the least. His hands, though displaying paw-like qualities – covered in a fine layer of fur with soft pads on the soles and retractable claws – had fingers and the dexterity of any human hand. His feet, however, were ‘classic’ paws as one would expect on any cat and his facial features and ears were definitely more feline than human. So, now that he had his groin pressed firmly to mine, I was keenly aware of my ignorance in _that_ particular arena. 

“My pet, do y-you want this?” he asked, releasing the chain to cup my left breast in one hand while the other released my wrists and wedged between my back and the mattress. His furry muzzle once again feathered across the shell of my ear with his words and his purr increased in intensity.

“Yes!” I confirmed, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. Gripping his hips tighter with my thighs, I angled mine upward, chasing more friction with the mystery bulge hidden away in the slacks of his uniform. “I just, um…” How could I say it? How could I confess to him that I was just a little bit concerned that his genitals would resemble those of a cat more so than a human; that the prospect of a barbed penis was… _unsettling_ , to say the least.

“Re – relax, my precious girl. I-I-I won’t hurt you.”

And, that’s all I needed. I trusted him, unconditionally. _I trusted him. I was his._

Nodding my head, I placed one palm flat on his chest, over his heart, and rose the other to scratch behind his furry ear. Again, his purr intensified and mingled with a groan as I smirked and moved my other hand to scratch that sweet spot on the crown of his head in unison. With his face still tucked in the crook of my neck and shoulder, he nipped the skin with his tiny front teeth and roughly kneaded my breast. 

“Let me see you?” I asked timidly.

“Only if you let me see _you_ ,” he retorted, finally rising to look me in the eye once more. His vertical pupils were blown wide with lust and that feeling of arousal that I’d initially mistaken for excitement instantly focused directly on my cunt. Oh god, this was everything I never knew I wanted. 

Grasping the hem of my blouse, I rose slightly under him to lift it up and over my head before dropping it to the mattress beside us. 

“Oh Christ,” he groaned as his eyes took in the sight of my bare tits. Since I hadn’t really expected him home, I hadn’t bothered with putting on a bra which I was silently commending myself for since I had the feeling he would have just sliced the offending garment from my body in favor of struggling with tedious hooks. Then, he was fumbling with the button of my jeans, his claws protruding to snag in the heavy fabric as he struggled to push it through the hole. 

“Let me,” I offered, gently pushing his aside as my fingers deftly completed the task for him so that he could hook his claws over the waistband and yank downward. My panties followed suit soon afterward and then I was nude before him at last. And, he wasted no time – cupping one breast, he smoothly lowered his head and lapped at the nipple. 

I gasped as his textured tongue scraped across the peak, the sensation so familiar yet so foreign. He lapped again and I cried out, clutching his biceps.

“Is this okay, my pet?” he asked, peeking toward my face from his arched position above me. The concern in his voice was evident. But, he lapped the stiffened peak again and my cunt clenched around nothing as the rough texture tickled at the sensitive nerve endings in a way that drove me insane.

“Oh god, Rick, yes!” I clutched his biceps tighter and arched my back, wantonly shoving my tits into his face, silently begging for more. And, he obliged – cupping my other breast and lapping at the nipple with more fervor than the last.

My body was on fire. Every ounce of what made me a conscious being focused on his textured tongue as it massaged its way across my chest. My cunt continued to throb and clinch around nothing and my own animalistic instincts began to take over. 

“Rick, please!” I begged, writhing below him as my hands pawed at the sturdy fabric of his uniform. I had no idea what I was begging for other than for more of this exquisite undivided attention.

“Please, what, my pet?” he asked before taking one nipple between his teeth, tugging roughly before releasing it. “Do y-y-you want more? Do you want me to touch you some – somewhere else? Tell me what you need, precious girl.”

“ _Please_ ,” I panted, balling my fist in his uniform jacket. “Please, yes! Touch my clit!”

“Yeah? You aren’t scared of – of my claws?” he asked, scraping them down my ribs, lower and lower. 

“Yes,” I confessed, looking him square in the eye. “But, I trust you.”

“Oh, my precious girl,” he groaned, his claws now scraping their way toward my inner thigh. “That – thaaat’s right. I’m going – gonna take good care of you.”

When the soft, smooth pad of his fingers slipped between my slick pussy lips and made contact with my neglected clit, I thrashed my head back and gritted my teeth. And, when those same soft, smooth pads circled the swollen bundle of nerves once, twice, a third time – I came.

“Oh my god,” Rick growled, his tone reverent as the waves of pleasure licked at my nerve endings. And when I floated back down, he pressed his furry mouth to my forehead and pulled me in close to his chest. “My pet, do you – do y-y-you want me to fuck you? Baby, I’m _dying_ to fuck you. Let – lemme make you cum again, yeah?”

As if he needed to ask. As if I wasn’t his. As if he didn’t own me.

By way of confirmation, I began unbuttoning the jacket of his uniform as he did the same with his slacks and, soon, my eyes were feasting upon him in all his glory.

“You’re beautiful,” I breathed as he rose to his knees and towered above me. 

His entire body was covered in a fine layer of fur that felt like silk. The only exceptions being the tip of his nose, the pads of his hands and feet and his dick, which, indeed, resembled that of a human male.

Sighing in relief when my eyes landed on the protruding appendage, he chuckled and grasped it in his hand as if to punctuate his earlier point. “Told ya there was no – nothing to worry about, baby.” The smirk on his face only managed to make me giggle as his fangs peeked below his upper lip and glinted in the dingy overhead light.

“Turn over for me,” he said, his tone demanding as he gripped each side of my hips and flipped me with strength that was deceiving at first glance. Now lying on my stomach, he continued to position me to his liking, which just so happened to be in the same manner as when he’d pinned me on the couch – face and chest flat to the bed, my lower half propped up on my knees with his body curled around mine from behind. Only this time – having no barrier between us – his fine, silky fur glided across my skin like velvet and his deep, sensual purr rumbled straight to my core.

“Oh Rick…” I cooed as he cupped my tits and lapped at the nape of my neck in long, slow strokes. And, when I felt his cock press against the swell of my ass, I began to tremble as crippling uncertainty overtook me.

_Uncertainty? Why?_ I knew I wanted this but I felt… _lost_ somehow. Like I was floating without a life raft in the middle of an endless ocean of inky black nothingness. I needed something to reel me back in. I needed an anchor.

“You can do it again,” I suddenly blurted, not really knowing what I was saying even as the words rolled off my tongue. But, it soon dawned on me and, yes. Oh god, yes. “What you did last time, I mean. With your teeth.”

“Yeah?” he purred, rolling my nipples between the pads of his fingers. I could tell he was taking great care to keep his claws retracted; to be gentle with me. But, that’s not what I wanted. 

“Do what feels right, Rick, please. I want to be a _good_ pet for you.”

His deep purr morphed into a growl as he clamped his jaw on the juncture of my neck and shoulder once more; tight enough to be that anchor that I so desperately desired but gentle enough so as not to break the skin. _Yet._ Then, his claws extended from the tips of his fingers and indented the soft flesh of my breasts as he leaned back, pulling me upward with him until we were both kneeling on the mattress. At first, I was confused – until he released one breast to grasp his cock, line it up with my entrance and lower the both of us back to the mattress as it slipped inside my aching cunt with ease.

By the time my chest and face were lowered to their original position, Rick’s cock was so deeply seated inside me that it took my breath away. Clenching my eyes shut, I balled my fists in the comforter and moaned when he snapped his hips back and lunged forward – the force causing his fangs to sink just a bit deeper into my skin. Then, he did it again. And, again.

It was exquisite, the intense pleasure of his dick filling me so completely and the acute pain from his fangs and claws as they punctured my flesh. The way he completely dominated me, held me fast and fucked me raw was unlike anything I’d ever experienced. Each of his violent thrusts were punctuated by my choppy moans and declarations.

“Oh. Rick. Oh. Fuck. Oh. My. _God!_ ”

To which he replied with grunts and growls and groans of his own while his teeth were buried in my flesh. 

The harder he fucked me, the louder I moaned. The louder I moaned, the harder he fucked me. Until I felt that familiar coil tightening into a ball of pure, concentrated sensation deep within me. Every muscle tensed and my knees spread further apart of their own accord as my body took over, tilting my ass upward so that Rick’s cock angled downward and slammed that patch of soft, spongy flesh; flushing waves of bliss through my bloodstream each time it hit just right.

No doubt taking notice of my strangled pants as that perfect moment drew nearer and nearer, Rick released my neck and ran his hot tongue over the beads of blood that welled from the tiny wounds. 

“My precious girl, are you close? Are you – will you be a good pet and cum for me? I wanna feel it, baby.”

“Oh my god!” I wailed, as he hooked one clawed hand over my shoulder and pushed my face into the mattress harder than ever while the other dug into my hip. Increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts now, he continued to talk me through.

“Fuck, you – you’re pussy’s so wet and tight for my dick, baby. Y-y-you’re – you’ve been such a good pet for me. Such a good girl. Can you cum on that dick? Can you do that for your Kitty, huh?

Pressing my mouth to the comforter, I sucked in a ragged breath as that pressure coiled tighter and expelled it from my lungs in a guttural scream as it snapped like a brittle twig.

“There it is,” he purred, nuzzling my ear. His breath was ragged, puffing hot and humid, hitching in time as each contraction of my cunt squeezed his cock again and again. I could tell he was holding back.

“Rick,” I groaned as I attempted to recover. “Rick, baby, please. Cum inside me. Fill me up.”

“Oh shit,” he growled, digging his claws in deeper – marking me further. “You want that, huh? _Fuck!_ Y-y-you want me to breed you?”

His use of the word ‘breed’ knocked the breath right out of me as I let loose another wail, tears and drool leaking from my face to soak the comforter as I came again – the unexpected force of it hitting me like a fucking freight train as Rick sank his fangs into my shoulder and filled me to the brim, just as I’d asked.

———-

After several minutes, we both seemed to catch our breath as he lay beside me. He’d pulled me close to his chest as we spooned and casually groomed me; licking beads of sweat and blood from the nape of my neck and shoulder. Goosebumps erupted under his textured tongue with each swipe and I shivered delightfully as his seemingly ever present purr of contentment further relaxed my every muscle.

Briefly, I wondered what words could be spoken between us to adequately cement this moment – seal this momentous shift in our relationship – but I was much too drowsy to dwell on it long. However, perhaps no words were needed. For what words could further the steadfast security of my anchor?

****

**_To be continued..._ ** **_(_ _see 'Heat')_**


End file.
